Idiot! Precious one!
by d'Rythem24
Summary: Apapun itu... Entah itu hal menyebalkan, membingungkan ataupun sesuatu yang bodoh, selama yang menciptakannya adalah orang yang paling berharga bagimu, maka semuanya pasti akan terasa indah. Midorima x Takao fanfiction by d'Rythem24. Warning inside for some reason!


**_Apapun itu... _**

**_Entah itu hal menyebalkan, membingungkan ataupun sesuatu yang bodoh, _**

**_selama yang menciptakannya adalah orang yang paling berharga bagimu, maka semuanya pasti akan terasa indah..._**

* * *

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadayoshi.**  
**.**

**.**

**.**

**Idiot! Precious one! by d'Rythem24.**

* * *

**Rated: T++**

**WARNING: OOC, Typo(s), alur mundur, Yaoi/Boy x Boy, Slight! Lemon di ending, gak jelas dan lain-lain.**

**.Happy Reading.**

* * *

"Huwaaaa! Kakiku sakit!" Gadis kecil bersurai hitam pendek itu merengek sendirian. Tubuhnya tergeletak di atas jalanan beraspal, dengan sepeda mini yang sedikit menindih kakinya yang pada lututnya terdapat luka lecet, sedikit mengeluarkan darah.

Midorima Shintarou mendengar suara tangisan bocah tersebut, berjalan sedikit terburu dan langsung berjongkok di dekatnya begitu manik dibalik kacamatanya menangkap sosok itu.

Midorima memindahkan posisi sepeda mininya, mengusap surai hitam di depannya yang lalu membuatnya mendapatkan pandangan polos dan berkaca-kaca dari bocah yang dapat Midorima perkirakan berusia 5 tahun itu.

"Ka-kau siapa?" tanya bocah perempuan itu, tersendat-sendat.  
Midorima tersenyum, "Namaku Midorima Shintarou, Anak manis. Boleh aku tau siapa namamu?" jawab Midorima lembut.  
"Takayuki,..." tersendat sekali. "...Takayuki Kazunami,"

**Deg!**

Mendengar nama itu dada Midorima langsung di serang debaran-debaran memalukan.

_'Bagaimana mungkin nama anak ini bisa hampir begitu mirip dengannya?'_ Batin Midorima mengumpat.

"Salam kenal, Takayuki-chan," Midorima tersenyum tulus. Membuat si kecil bernama Takayuki itu menghentikan isak tangisnya.

"...mau tau apa?" Midorima mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung jas abu-abu yang dipakainya. Sebatang permen lolipop. "...aku membawa ini untukmu,"

"Wah,..." manik coklat Takayuki berbinar menerima lolipop yang Midorima berikan padanya. "...te-terima kasih, Onii-sama!" seru Takayuki riang. Midorima mengusap surai hitamnya sekali lagi.

"Tapi, Onii-sama tak memberikannya secara cuma-cuma-nodayo," ujar Midorima. Raut heran terpancar dari wajah gadis mungil ini.

"Lalu?" tanyanya polos.

"Biarkan Onii-sama mengobati lukamu, karena Onii-sama ini Dokter."

Benar. Midorima Shintarou adalah seorang Dokter. Profesi berharga yang di dapatkannya sesuai pujian dari seseorang yang berharga pula untuknya...

* * *

"Shin-chan~"

Kening Midorima berdenyut tak suka mendengar panggilan itu, pura-pura tak mendengar, ia terus berjalan lurus tanpa mau repot-repot menoleh ke belakang. Dimana seseorang yang tadi memanggil namanya itu kini tengah mengikutinya.

"Shin-chan, ayo kita pulang sama-sama!" tawarnya dengan nada khas yang riang. Midorima mendengus, membetulkan letak kacamatanya tanpa mau menggubris pemuda bersurai raven yang memang hobi mengganggu hari-harinya itu.

"Dasar menyebalkan-nodayo. Dasar bodoh! Mau sampai kapan kau mau menggangguku-nodayo?" bibir Midorima menggerutu pelan. Terburu-buru, Midorima menyebrangi jalanan tanpa menoleh ke kanan-kiri terlebih dulu. Kemudian semuanya terjadi begitu cepat...

Suara decitan rem mobil. Bunyi horn-nya yang memekakan telinga. Disusul suara _'bruk'_ yang sedikit membuat tubuhnya merasakan ngilu. Lalu suara mesin mobil yang mulai melaju pun menyadarkannya.

Midorima terkesiap, manik hijaunya mengerjap, buram. Kacamatanya hilang entah kemana.

"Shi-Shin-chan?"

**Deg!**

Suara itu teramat mengejutkannya, secara cepat Midorima berdiri begitu dirasa tubuhnya saat ini sedang menindih seseorang. Selanjutnya, sebuah kacamatanya di pasangkan untuknya, mengembalikan penglihatan Midorima yang normal.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Shin-chan?" tanya si raven yang berdiri di hadapannya. Namun, caranya berdiri terlihat janggal. Sampai akahirnya kedua bola mata Midorima terbelalak.

"Ta-Takao, a-apa yang terjadi pada tangan dan kakimu?!" Midorima meneriaki Takao dengan pertanyaannya. Takao sedikit meringis, agak merajuk sambil memajukan bibirnya.

"Ini semua kan salah Shin-chan! Coba tadi kau tidak menyebrang sembarangan, aku tidak mungkin jadi begini sekarang," keluh Takao, misuh-misuh. Tapi setelah itu, senyum ceria terpancar di wajahnya. "...tapi aku senang, Shin-chan kelihatannya baik-baik saja ya? Hehe... Aku takut sekali tadi... Jika sampai mobil itu menabrakmu, akan jadi apa aku nanti?" Takao meneruskan dengan volume yang semakin mengecil di tiap kalimatnya.

Sedangkan Midorima hanya dapat tertegun...

Pemuda ini—

Dia melirik luka pada kulit siku dan pergelangan tangan Takao yang lecet dan robek.

Untuk apa dia menyelamatkannya?

Beralih menuju ke bawah, dimana celana seragamnya pun robek, memperlihatkan lecet lebar disertai darah yang merembes disana.

—mulai hari ini, untuk semenatara dia tidak akan bisa bermain basket dengan keadaannya yang seperti ini kan?

Midorima menghela nafasnya, cukup berat, sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan titah; "Duduklah!" pada Takao. Manik abu-abu itu memandangnya bingung. "...aku bilang duduk!" kali ini Midorima sedikit berteriak. Takao cuma bisa mengerjap, tersenyum canggung dan menuruti titah dari rekan satu timnya itu. Perlahan-lahan ia menurunkan pinggangnya, menduduki trotoar yang berada di belakangnya.

"Nah, sekarang apa?" tanya Takao sedikit terkekeh.

Midorima memungut tasnya yang masih tergeletak di bawah—dekat kakinya, berjongkok dihadapan Takao seraya mengacak-acak isi tas dalam pegangannya. Takao menunggu dengan patuh, sesekali matanya menyipit dikarenakan hembus angin hangat yang mengenai lukanya.

"Tahan sebentar saja-nodayo," Midorima berkata demikian dengan tangan kanannya yang menggenggam sapu tangan, dan tangan kirinya yang menuangkan air ke atas sapu tangan itu.

"Shi-Shin-chan? Apa yang—" ada jeda. Takao sebenarnya mengerti, tetapi dia masih ingin mendengarnya dari mulut Midorima langsung.

"Aku akan mengobatimu-nodayo, jadi diamlah. Dasar bodoh!" jawab Midorima ketus yang sukses membuat Takao terkikik geli.

"Dasar tsundere..." gumam Takao sembari menekuri wajah Midorima yang berada di dekatnya lekat-lelat.

Midorima menggulung ujung celana pada kaki kanan Takao yang lalu di lipatnya sampai ke atas lutut, memudahkannya untuk membersihkan luka yang terdapat disana. Takao meringis beberapa kali, kakinya benar-benar terasa perih. Benturannya pada trotoar tadi merupakan salah satu pengalamannya yang kurang mengenakkan.

Tapi, tetap saja dia tersenyum melihat wajah Midorima yang syarat akan kekhawatiran tengah mengobati lukanya secara hati-hati seperti ini. Padahal setau Takao, Midorima selalu acuh dan menatap sebal ke arahnya. Mengatainya bodoh, gila, tak berguna, dan lain sebagainya yang Takao maklumi secara sabar, sebab Takao sangat hapal karakter pemuda ini.

Takao masih tersenyum, bahkan sampai Midorima mulai membaluti lututnya menggunakan perban, setelah sebelumnya meletakan kapas yang diberi beberapa tetes betadin disana.

"Ne, Shin-chan?" sebut Takao karena keheningan telah menjerat mereka terlalu lama.

"Hm?" respon Midorima.

"Sepertinya kau akan cocok jika suatu hari nanti—kau bisa menjadi seorang Dokter! Aku yakin, pasti banyak sekali pasien yang mau dilayani oleh Dokter lelaki yang baik sepertimu," ujar Takao, memuji. "...dan aku pun bersedia menjadi salah satu pasien setiamu bila memang kau adalah seorang Dokter sungguhan!" Takao meneruskan dengan semangat.

"Jangan berkata hal yang tidak mungkin terjadi, dasar idiot! Sakit itu merepotkan, memangnya kau mau sakit terus-terusan?!" komentar Midorima ketus. Kali ini dia bersiap menempelkan plester pada ujung perban.

Satu helaan nafas yang pelan, "Tapi aku rela sakit berkepanjangan, jika saja sakitku itu dapat membuat Shin-chan memperhatikan aku seperti ini,"—dan pernyataan itu meluncur mulus dari bibir Takao.

**Deg!**

Satu degupan kencang menyergap dada Midorima, tangannya yang tadi hendak menempelkan plester pun di diamkannya. Perlahan, kepalanya ia tegakan untuk kemudian di tatap lembut oleh sepasang abu-abu yang mengarah tepat pada hijau dibalik kacamatanya. Takao tersenyum, tangan kanan yang sikunya sudah di beri perban bergerak membelai surai hijau Midorima.

"Shin—ah, tidak, Midorima,..." dan sekarang, tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengusap pipi Midorima yang bersih. Tak ada kata apapun lagi setelah itu, yang ada hanyalah manik hijau yang membelalak pada sepasang kelopak tertutup dimana sang pemiliknya kini tengah menyatukan bibir mereka.

Takao menciumnya. Di bibir. Tak lama.

Selanjutnya, hening yang menyelimuti...

"Naa, Midorima," Takao terkekeh. "...kau terlihat manis kalau sudah memasang wajah seperti ini!" ledek Takao sambil mencubit kedua belah pipi Midorima. Menyadarkannya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan-nodayo! Da-dasar kau ini—"  
"Bodoh? Menyebalkan? Aku tau! Wee,..." potong Takao menggoda, di akhiri lidahnya yang terjulur untuk Midorima.

Midorima mendengus, menempelkan secara kasar plester yang terabaikan beberapa saat lalu olehnya pada perban yang ada di lutut Takao, kontan membuat si raven mengaduh dan memprotes.

"Shin-chan! Kau ini!" bentaknya tertahan.

"Lihat? Aku bukan Dokter yang baik,..." Midorima berkata seperti itu seraya menaikan letak kacamatanya. Takao memberenggut, gemas.

"Tidak apa-apa. Bagaimana pun Shin-chan, aku akan tetap menyukaimu!" aku Takao yang di akhiri dengan pelukannya untuk Midorima.

"He-hei! Idiot! Lepaskan! Dasar menyebalkan!" Midorima terus meronta kesal, tapi meski bicara begitu pun, pelukan erat itu tak dilerainya sama sekali.

Karena meskipun menyebalkan, apa yang Takao ungkapkan dan lakukan padanya, telah berhasil membuka pintu hatinya...

* * *

"Ne, Onii-sama! Terima kasih banyak!"  
"Terima kasih banyak, Midorima-kun."

Midorima hanya bisa melambaikan tangannya pada dua orang itu, Takayuki, dan juga sang Ibu. Sebab Midorima pun mengantar Takayuki pulang ke rumahnya, tentu dengan arahan dari si gadis kecil itu.

Tepat setelah langkahnya baru saja tergerak, ponsel dalam saku celananya berdering.

"Halo?" Midorima menjawab panggilan sembari tetap melangkah.

_"Shin-chan!"_ dan teriakan dari seberang sana itu mengharuskan Midorima untuk menjauhkan corong speaker ponsel dari telinganya.  
"Dasar bodoh! Apa-apaan kau ini?!" Midorima balas berteriak, marah.

Terdengar suara cekikikan setelahnya, _"Maaf, maaf,"_ lalu berdehem. _"Kau dimana, Shin-chan?"_

Midorima berdecak, "Sebentar lagi aku akan sampai, tunggulah dengan sabar, aku—"  
"Tapi kau lama!" suara itu membentaknya. Punya kekasih yang manja dan kekanakan memang merepotkan.  
"Iya, iya... Maafkan aku. Tadi aku menolong seorang gadis kecil dulu, dia terjatuh dari sepedanya," perjelas Midorima, berbelok menuju jalanan luas yang sepi.  
_"Wah, itulah kekasihku, Midorima Shin-chan yang baik, Dokterku tercinta! Mmuach!_" wajah Midorima panas seketika itu juga mendengar kalimat Takao.  
"Bo-bodoh! Hentikan itu!"  
_"Hahaha... Pasti wajahmu sudah memerah kan disana?"_ ledek Takao makin menjadi.  
"Aku akan memberimu pelajaran nanti, dasar bodoh!" bentak Midorima membalas.  
_"Aku mau... Tapi di atas ranjang ya?"_  
"Dasar idiot!"  
_"Hahahaha!"_

Midorima pun mendengus, mengumpat secara beruntun sedangkan suara di seberang belum berhenti menertawainya.

Midorima mendudukan dirinya di atas kursi putar diruang kerjanya. Ruangan pribadinya sebagai salah satu Dokter penting di Rumah Sakit yang cukup terkenal di distrik Tokyo ini. Ia memijat keningnya sendiri, melepaskan kacamatanya seraya menerawang.

Tadi dia mengingat bayangan masa SMA-nya ketika bersama Takao Kazunari, kekasih menyebalkannya. Tersenyum sinis, Midorima mendesah lelah.

Berharap hari ini dia bisa istirahat penuh—

"Shin-chan!"

—tetapi semua tak bisa semulus yang dia inginkan. Saat seorang pemuda raven menerobos masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Tanpa mengetuk pintu ataupun menyapanya, hanya langsung menyerukan namanya, lalu menjatuhkan dirinya di atas pangkuannya.

Midorima memasang kembali kacamatanya. Baru akan membuka mulutnya ketika tiba-tiba saja sepasang bibir seduktif itu meraupnya begitu saja. Membawanya ke dalam pergumulan bibir, lidah serta pertukaran saliva yang memabukkan.

"Kau ini apa-apaan-nodayo? Bagaimana kalau sampai ada yang melihat?" tanya Midorima sembari mengusap kedua belah pipi Takao sesudahnya ciuman mereka terlerai. Takao terkekeh.  
"Tenang saja, aku sudah mengatakan pada para staff jikalau Midorima Shintarou-chan-sensei akan beristirahat penuh hari ini, jadi tak akan ada yang bisa mengganggu," selanjutnya, ciuman kedua, kali ini dengan pergerakan tangan yang secara mahir melepaskan kancing-kancing kemeja putih yang Midorima kenakan.

Nafas mereka terengah-engah, Midorima menciumi setiap jengkal wajah Takao dari dahi, turun ke rahang, lalu lehernya. Tangan kirinya memilin satu tonjolan kecil nan keras di dada kekasihnya itu.

"A-ah...m-nggh! Shin-chan, ah—"  
"Takao, kau benar-benar bodoh!" di jilatnya daun telinga Takao perlahan. "...kau akan membuang-buang waktu istirahatku dengan ini," kemudian mereka bertatapan. Wajah Takao bersemu, tersenyum tipis, melumat sekali bibir bawah Midorima.  
"Tak apa, Shin-chan. Tidakkah kau merindukanku?" Takao bergerak seduktif, menggoda bagian yang sudah mulai mengeras di antara kedua paha Midorima.  
"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!"

Dan Midorima benar-benar menghabiskan harinya di ruangannya bersama kekasih, sekaligus asisten pribadinya.

Kekasihnya yang memang paling menyebalkan dimata Midorima Shintarou itu sendiri. Seorang Takao Kazunari yang terlalu sering merajuk dan menggodanya, menyulut emosi serta nafsunya disaat yang bersamaan.

"A-ah, nggh...Shi-Shin-chan, su-suki... Ah!" ucap Takao disela-sela kesakitannya merasakan hujaman kasar dari sang Dokter.  
"Aku tau, idiot! Jadi-emmh! Diam...lah!" komentar Midorima, tanpa memperlambat tempo gerakannya.

**.**

**.**

_._

_Apapun itu..._

_ Entah itu hal menyebalkan, membingungkan ataupun sesuatu yang bodoh, _

_selama yang menciptakannya adalah orang yang paling berharga bagimu, maka semuanya pasti akan terasa indah._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

* * *

_**Baiklah...**_

**_Hanya ini Midotaka yang bisa saya buat..._  
_Semoga memuaskan ^^_**

Hihi..  
Jangan lupa Review ya! :D~


End file.
